


I know it better than most people

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nicky Really Likes Joe's Necklace and Pendant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Timeline What Timeline, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Wordlessly, they can't help gravitating towards the other again and again. It's always a little inevitable how Nicky's hands find the best places on Joe's body, how his mouth finds his.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 51
Kudos: 302





	I know it better than most people

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021! I, once again, have feelings for these two. *bonks head against these soft bois*
> 
> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6403.html?thread=2262275#cmt2262275) Kink Meme prompt: _I'd love to see something with in depth, sexy kissing and necking. Slow kisses, frantic kisses, wet, sloppy kisses. Biting necks, nuzzling faces, panting against ears. Grinding together like teens._
> 
> Title from "Nights" by Frank Ocean.

It's not the first time, and it certainly won't be the last, that it occurs to Nicky that he could do with a couple of days, at the very least, of downtime. Undoubtedly they all could.

As it stands, Andy's got them on one train after another until they finally reach the Foxtrot safe house at around midnight, after which he and Joe are in for one night on their own, or, more precisely, until about five in the morning, when the others are set to arrive. So much for a break.

He's sore and a little sleep-deprived and vaguely in need of a wash, but they have to heat up the old boiler in the bathroom before he can deal with any of that. There's no electricity or heat, so they're lucky they find candles while they wait for the wood fire to heat the metal boiler up enough for, at best, a lukewarm shower; moreover, lucky the weather is mild and the house is decently insulated.

Joe himself is bruised around the eyes with the little sleep he got uncomfortably squeezed for hours into the corner of a train compartment, but he's smiling tiredly into Nicky's brush of lips as they pass each other moving things around to clear as many surfaces as possible. The dank, dark rooms remain just as unpleasantly damp though less ill-lit after Joe scavenges for a box of matches.

Wordlessly, still waiting on the water, they can't help gravitating towards the other again and again. It's always a little inevitable how Nicky's hands find the best places on Joe's body, how his mouth finds his.

Encircling Nicky's shoulders, Joe clings to him as Nicky opens his mouth, lips catching on the edges of teeth, his tongue prodding tentatively at first before Joe sighs, body untensing in his arms, letting Nicky lick inside fully.

Getting his hands under Joe's thighs, he half-lifts him against his own body to move them along until Joe's calves hit the edge of the old couch in the middle of the room. Another push, and Joe sits them down with a faint grunt, Nicky climbing on top, straddling his lap, groin muscles stretching in his jeans as he settles close. They're both too tired to do much, but Nicky all of a sudden can't fathom not having a taste.

He slants his mouth more firmly against his, again prodding slickly until Joe opens up for his tongue. They both gasp, even though it's a little too clumsy, perhaps too fierce, but Nicky's hips jerk, uncomfortably half-hard against his flies already. Joe drags a hand down the line of his jaw while the other resting at his back brings him closer still so he can feel where Joe's thickening up as well. God, but Nicky's world gets sharper around the edges, the muscles of his shoulders and legs bunching as if readying to pounce. He scrambles at the back of the couch for leverage as he rocks his hips down and in, over and over again, thighs working.

"Nicky," Joe moans against his mouth, but doesn't do much more than huff and thrust into the next roll of Nicky's hips, friction sweetly rough between them.

The air, formerly stale, fills with the scent of sex and rising dust from the couch following their movements on it. It'll be messy and graceless, but Nicky's already greedy for it, grinding incessantly as he licks wetly down Joe's neck to the base of his throat. Bites a trail of small nipping kisses up to his jaw, hearing Joe gasp and swallow heavily in his ear.

Then, "Let me," and he nods assent even though he has no inkling of what Joe is asking for, other than the fact that it's going to be good. It's always fucking good.

Joe's plan is to start unbuttoning both their jeans at the same time, which ends in an unmitigated tangle of limbs until they sort themselves out, snickering into each other's mouths all the while. It turns into stifled moans, however, once Nicky gets a nice, firm grip on Joe's cock, already hot and heavy and wet at the tip. He pulls his hand and mouth away only to lick it wet before returning it to stroke and fondle and draw out more moans as Joe gets his own hand inside Nicky's underwear, eagerly grasping at him with confidence stemming from centuries together.

They never stop kissing even as their hands pick up speed and Joe pushes fingers into his hair and Nicky fucks his tongue inside his mouth with the sort of lazy self-centredness that makes his frame shiver with satisfaction. Again he pulls away to nibble lightly down Joe's neck to where his necklace is peeking out, tonguing it out of his shirt, pulling with his teeth on the metal pendant. It's Joe's fingers tightening in his hair, pulling at the roots, more than the twist of his wrist as he handles Nicky's cock, that has him gasping and letting go of the pendant to dive back in for another kiss that's all wide mouths and broad strokes of tongue.

It's not long before they come in each other's hands messily, Nicky relishing the way Joe throbs and shakes in his palm, painting it with come in streak after streak. His own climax is almost inconsequential when Joe's sitting so close, already looking sated, glowing with satisfaction, small smile erasing some of the puckered look in his previous expression.

"Shower?" Nicky whispers once they both return to breathing normally, his lips catching wetly against Joe's mouth. He takes another quick kiss just because he can, mouth eternally yearning for more of Joe, however much he can get. The feeling, he knows, is mutual.

He believes Joe must utter some sort of version of yes, but, once he's feeling less come-drunk, Nicky's body decides to fall into an even deeper sluggishness. Luckily, the boiler's finally adequately hot, and they can't take the rest of their clothes off fast enough.

Underneath the lukewarm water, they fall into trading another round of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Gina's BTS footage? Totally fucked me up. Any excuse to get Nicky interested in Joe's necklace/pendant, amirite?!?
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. It's that good stuff that keeps me going. ;)
> 
> Stay safe in 2021, dear hearts!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
